The Final Battle
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: The legend of Abraham comes to its final moments. Elijah's plans have come to fruition, and only the combined efforts of Abraham's allies have a chance at stopping his plan to remake the world. There's only one way it can end.
1. The Arc of Dreams - Chapter I

_**THE FINAL BATTLE**_

_**By the UndyingCrystal**_

_**The Epic Conclusion to the Story of Abraham**_

"_**Only we can decide our destiny"**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**ARC OF DREAMS**_

_**Chapter I – Prologue**_

_**SPECIAL BGM – TIME WILL REMEMBER US**_

_**COMPOSER – GABRIEL SHADID**_

_Every step of my life, I liked to believe that I knew my path._

_But looking back, I realize that, no matter how powerful I have become, and no matter how I try to correct my mistakes, I'm just as ignorant as anyone._

_(Abraham walks across the Westersands, a huge battle going on around him)_

_There is one thing I will never forget, however._

_(White-clothed women in armor fight with large claymores against enormous crystalline soldiers as he walks slowly and unhindered)_

_The will to act._

_The will to make my dreams a reality._

_(He looks over, watching as Fang and Tweed take down a tree-sized crystalline behemoth)_

_The will to change my destiny._

_(Turning his head, Abraham sees Coela ripping through the enemy's ranks with knives and a sword)_

_The will to do what is necessary._

_(Deneve, Noel, and Miria fight together, holding off the unending horde)_

_Because I have chosen my path._

_(Darius and Verdel, surrounded by crystalline beasts, fight desperately against their tireless foes)_

_Because I accept who I am._

_(Four Eyes, Vanille, and Sylvia pick off enemies, the Vieran girl casting spells with her ornate violin, the soldier sniping from afar, and Vanille using her staff to pull enemies into rocks and other hazards)_

_I am not the Keeper of the Mask of Hunger._

_I am not the Leader of the Circle of Umbra_

_I am not the Master of the Dawnblades._

_I am not anyone's master._

_(Dalmascan soldiers fight to hold the line defending the royal city against the crystalline monsters)_

_I am darkness._

_I am the eternal judge._

_I am the Watcher in the Wings._

_(Looking up, Abraham sees the silhouette of an old man, winged and covered in golden armor. The old man draws his sword._

_Abraham draws the Zodiac Spear from his cloak and closes his eyes)_

_I am Abraham._

_(The two charge at each other, determined to finish the battle of the ages)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**Been a long while since I've done anything truly serious on Fanfiction, and this is my masterpiece of all time as far as fanfiction.**_

_**I know Abraham's story hasn't been very clear, given the confusion between collaborations of the now-retired Big K Studios (find him on Fictionpress as K Entertainment Jump), but this is the final battle.**_

_**It's always been an eventuality that it would come to Elijah vs Abraham in a winner-takes-all match.**_

_**Now you'll finally know the whole truth about why Elijah did what he did, and why he wanted the Espers.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this piece, and I seriously want you guys to review and fave as much as you can.**_

_**This might be the last piece of Fanfiction I do, given my move over to Fictionpress as the Duchess of Order.**_

_**Here's a list for those who don't remember some of these characters, and their first appearance:**_

_**Abraham: The Journal of Abraham**_

_**Coela: Journal of Abraham**_

_**Elijah: The Journal of Abraham**_

_**Darius: Rise of Miraak**_

_**Verdel: Rise of Miraak**_

_**Oerba Yun Fang: The Rise to Dawn: The Return of Abraham (FFXIII Character) **_

_**Tweed: The Rise to Dawn: The Return of Abraham (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Character)**_

_**Four Eyes: The Rise to Dawn: The Return of Abraham (Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Character)**_

_**Vanille: The Rise to Dawn: The Return of Abraham (FFXIII Character)**_

_**Deneve: Journal of Abraham (Claymore Character)**_

_**Miria: Journal of Abraham (Claymore Character)**_

_**Noel: Winds of the Storm (Claymore Character)**_

_**Sylvia: Journal of Abraham**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Final Battle.**_

_**Hope you enjoy my greatest work yet!**_


	2. The Arc of Reunion - Chapter I

_**ARC OF REUNION**_

_**Chapter I – An Unexpected Meeting **_

"_There are some ties we can't cast off, no matter how much we try. Some become part of our very nature."_

I whistled out a low tune, baiting my rod and casting it into the river, and sighed as I settled back and closed my eyes briefly.

"It is a good day for fishing. The waters are calmer than usual, aren't they…?" I opened my eyes quickly as I heard a familiar voice.

Turned my head, I saw Sylvia.

The Viera had a soft smile on her face as she set her knapsack down, along with her violin case.

"Long time no see, Boss." She took a seat next to me, her voice as silky and beautiful as ever.

"I'm not your Boss anymore, Sylvia." I responded with a sigh.

"Maybe, but I've never called you much else." She shrugged, and look out at the river, the early afternoon sunlight reflecting off of it.

"You call just call me Abraham, you know."

"Hmm…now there's a thought, 'Abraham'."

She gave me a sly smile, and I looked at her with slight suspicion.

"Why did you seek me out, Sylvia?" I asked her coolly, and she smiled.

"Things have changed, Abraham, over the years. I'm sorry you weren't able to find Fiera…or do you still prefer to call him Primo?" Her smile was not one of humor, more out of melancholy and wistful memories.

"You're right. Things have changed."

"Tell me…why did you come back here? To the Ivalice we come from, I mean? You had the option to go to so many other places…"

"It's my home. Even if there are bad memories associated with some of the places."

"Understandable, I guess."

"There are good memories here, not just bad ones. I haven't given up on living yet."

"Well, haha, now that you mention that little tidbit…a little birdie told me you've got a girlfriend." She winked at me, and stretched out in the sun.

I sighed. It looks like she had already approached other members of the team.

"Who told you?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't say." She smiled coyly.

"It was either Tweed or Vanille, I'm guessing."

"Sorry, I can't give you a hint, either."

"Okay, it was Tweed, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Why so interested?"

"I just want to know…Is she worth it?"

"…Yes."

"Good. She seems like a great woman, Abe."

"Don't call me that, please…really, don't." I groaned.

"Haha, okay, okay…but I never thought you'd be interested in someone like her, if I may say."

"Someone like her? What do you mean?"

"Hey, don't worry, Abraham, I don't judge. It's her accent, isn't it?" She giggled, and I cringed.

"I'm definitely not going to discuss that with you." I rubbed my eyes again, and she burst out into giddy laughter.

As I was about to tell her off, I heard the sounds of footsteps nearby.

Tweed appeared, looking quite amused.

"Hey, Boss, Fang wants to talk to you…oh, hey, Sylvia. Didn't know you'd already hit up the Boss for a conversation." She called out, and had a smirk on her face.

"…Damnit, it was Tweed." I muttered, and stood up.

Whatever she needed, it wasn't as important at this moment as to why Sylvia had made her strange and random reappearance after almost a decade of being under the radar as a violin player at bars and such places.

Turning to Sylvia, I gave her a hard look.

"What are you really doing here, Sylvia?" I asked with a stony look on my face.

She looked away, and sighed.

"Go talk to your girlfriend, Abraham. What I'm here for can wait until your friends are all gathered…" She answered after a few moments of silence.

"Is it that important?" I asked, and she looked at me in the eye.

I had never seen her look that nervous, but urgent, before.

"It's important. Very important." She took a deep breath as she replied, with a very quiet tone of voice and not an ounce of sarcasm or humor to be seen.


End file.
